Arena Ferox Action!
by X-ray99
Summary: Many OCs come here to get stronger, but there is a tourney coming up that gives the warlord's seal as a prize. They say it can grant one the powers of a god...
1. Chapter 1: Chrom vs Robin

Robin:

Hp 80, Str 40, Mag 40, Skll 40, Spd 40, Lck 45, Def 40, Res 40 [ATTACK 45, Hit Rate 188, Critical 20, Avoid 85]

Weapons: Training sword [0 Might, 100 Hit, 0 Critical]

VS

Chrom:

Hp 80, Str 44, Mag 30, Skl 41, Spd 42, Lck 46, Def 21, Res 28 [ATTACK 49, Hit Rate 166, Critical 21, Avoid 86]

Weapons: Training sword [0 Might, 100 Hit, 0 Critical]

"You ready, Chrom?" Robin asks his best friend with a slight smirk on his face.

"As always. I will not hold back!" Chrom charges at his training partner.

**(WHO WILL WIN!? ****_FIGHT!_****)**

Robin (Sword)

Attack- 12

Hit Rate- 100%

Critical Hit- 0%

Skills: Ignis- 40%

VS

Chrom (Sword)

Attack- 4

Hit Rate- 81%

Critical Hit- 0

Skills: Aether 31

* * *

Chrom charges at Robin with absolute focus. He stare into the eyes of the tactician that are not nervous in the slightest. As Chrom closes the gap between the two, he swings horizontally. The attack however, is dodged.

"Curses!" Chrom mutter under his breath.

Robin strikes back with a lower swing from his sword. Chrom blocks the powerful attack and backs off with a back step. He would have a chance to regain his breath, but Robin chases after him with a quick push of his foot forward and strikes again only to have Chrom block it... again.

The two clash their blades together repeatably. Although they have different styles of fighting, Chrom being the royal style and Robin being a mixture of many arts he studied, one could tell they are almost identically the same in strength..._almost._To someone normal and inexperienced in fighting, they still look to be at the same rate they started, but to a master's eye, one can be seen tiring before the other.

With a grunt, Chrom strike at Robin hard enough to knock him back a bit even though he blocked. He strikes again to have the same result. The two warriors seem to have impenetrable defenses, but they are both human...humans that can jade.

Chrom is not giving the chance for Robin to strike back no matter what he do. Chrom knows that if a Tactician haves the chance, they can do some unavoidable attacks, but alas, Robin escapes his wrath. He turns around and run a few paces to get away from him. Chrom tries to pursue, but the tables have already turn as Robin counter attacks.

Chrom backs off after barely blocking the attack. They stare at each other in silence. Chrom makes sure to watch _everything_ the tactician do. He knows as much as anyone on this _earth_ about the tricks up his sleeves.

"What the hell is that!?" Robin asked suddenly, pointing behind Chrom.

...He falls for it...

He had to inner face palm when he sees nothing and hears foot steps rapidly approaching him. He immediately turns around to block. Knowing Chrom would do that, instead of attacking, Robin kicks him back with the boot of his foot.

"Of all the dirty...-!"

"Hey, what did you expect? I do anything to win." Robin says with a smirk on his face.

Chrom smirks as well. "Then I'll have to be more careful."

Robin puts away his sword. "Don't worry about it. This match is over."

The prince raises an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because, in the next 20 hit points, you'll faint. Even if you attack with Aether at this point, you would have only gain back 2 hit points. You may have good stats in general, but you lack the defense to withstand the next two attacks I had planned for you. Maybe if we used real weapons, you would have had more of a chance, but you and I both know why we don't. We don't need to risk losing a tactician or a lord right?"

"Wow..." He pants. "And I've already reached my maximum potential haven't I...?"

Does this mean Chrom will never be able to beat his best friend...? He seemed a bit disturbed.

"Well..."

Chrom looks at his tactician.

"A tourney at Arena Ferox is hosting a tourney. Well, they host many tourneys, but this one sometime in the future will have a seal that lets you go beyond even your potential as a human...They say it allows you to become a god..." Robin smiles. "Chrom! If you win, you will be stronger than even I wont be able to predict. You should enter!"

"Wow...the strength of a God...But is it really necessary to chase after such power...?"

"Your a warrior, Chrom...and a good one. Good warriors chase after power."

"But what if it corrupts me..? What if I let it go to my head?"

"I trust you Chrom. Besides, a god as the exalt!? I could literally make you my one man army!" He jokes.

Chrom chuckles at his humor. "Alright then, I'll shall enter!" Realizing something, he turns to his best friend. "But what about you?"

Robin scoffs in response. "I'm a tactician. Although I am very capable of doing so, I don't think my _main_ purpose is to battle."

Chrom nods. "Now one more problem...Who is going to watch the country?"

For the first time, the tactician froze. "I...might need to think about that..."

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter to this is finished! Before anyone ask, no, it is not going to be a serious fanfict. I mean seriously, look at the word count besides the stats and this A/N. But I did this just to sort of advertise the forum I created. Basically you create an OC, they fight in the arena to get stronger, and I write about it here...well most of it depending on how the battle goes. I actually do the calculations and have something that sometimes say this or that to do the percentages, but for now join the idea here:**

forum/Fire-Emblem-Arena-Ferox-Action/157612/


	2. Chapter 2: Lon'qu vs Basillio

**AFeralFurry- Thanks for reviewing! :D I'm planning to start every new OC at lv one. It might take too long to get them into a level that can face Chrom and other Cannon Characters, so if anyone wants me to up the starting lv a bit, let me know. Only under twenty two people read this fic the first time I posted it, hopefully more people will come. :p. **

* * *

_So...Who is the true champion around these parks?_

Lon'qu gets into his stance with his Amastu in one hand and his Levin Blade in the other He knew his magic is not very weak either. He decides to fight from a distance because of that annoying counter skill. That did not exactly help much since Basilio got his trusty Champion's Bow equipped. Basillio knew he would not be using his axe since Lon'qu is smart enough not to attack him up close.

Lon'qu (Amastu [12 MT, 60 HIT, 5% Critical)] (Levin Blade [10 Mt, 80 HIT, 0 Critical])

HP 80, Str 38, Mag 34, Skl 47, Spd 49, Lck 45, Def 31, Res 36

(Attack (When attacking with Amastu, 53)/ (When attacking with Levin, 51))

(HIT, 153 when attacking with Amastu.)/ 173, When attacking with Levin))

(Critical 29)

(Avoid 96)

VS

Basillio ((Champ's Bow [10 MT, 70 HIT, 0 Critical])

HP 80, Str 51, Mag 28, Skl 43, Spd 41, Lck 44, Def 41, Res 34

(Attack (When attacking with the Brave Bow 63)

(HIT: 161)

(Critical: 22)

(Avoid: 84)

**(THEY SAY THE FIGHT WAS NEVER RECORDED, BUT _WE_ SAY BULLSHIT! ****_FIGHT!_****)**

Lon'qu: ATTACK X2

HP: 80

ATTACK: Amastu- 12 Damage/ Levin Bade- 17

Hit Rate: 69 with Amastu/ 79 with Levin Blade

Critical: -

VS

Basillio:

HP: 80

Attack: 32

Hit Rate: 65%

Critical: -

* * *

Lon'qu throws the blade at his opponent with ease. The Blade however, flies in the air harmlessly because it is dodged. With the power of it's magic, the blade returns to its owner. The warrior shoots his bow at Lon'qu. Using the blades as an X-shaped shield, he manages to deflect the arrow. With Basillio's raw strength, the arrow knocks him off-balance a bit. Right after he regains his footing, he raises the Levin sword and strikes Basillio with lighting. Taking it like the champ he his, Basillio connects another arrow to the Bow.

The second Arrow aims for Lon'qu, but the attack got the same result however, Basillio grins as he knew Lon'qu is losing more and more strength to stand up to his attacks. With a grunt Lon'qu splits the arrow in half expertly. He side steps, almost disappearing to dodge the third arrow. Afterwards, he shoots lightning again, immediately readying his other blade as he does so. He flips the blade in an underhanded fashion, readying to throw it like a javelin. He feels the fire build up inside of him, he senses the strength powering him.

He throws the Amastu once with a green aura surrounding it, it strikes Basillio. The blade comes back to him with the speed of lightning itself. So fast, Basillio did not even get a chance to prepare another arrow. Lon'qu backflips far into the air and flings the blade again. It successfully gave Basillio another scratch to the chest. The swordmaster repeats this process three more times. The next attack missed, but the rest managed to bring Basillio to his knee. Basillio tried to snipe him out of the air, but he knocked it away with his sword.

Making a slight smirk from the sight of the weakened Basillio, he activates his Levin blade again. Basillio makes a desperate performance to avoid the lighting, this however leaves him open to yet another Amastu attack.

"Ugh!" Basillio cries. He try his best to ignore the damage and shoot Lon'qu again. This arrow actually hits him.

Lon'qu takes arrow without flinching and at a last-ditch attempt, he released his most powerful magical attack. Basillio shoots the arrow again... The attacks both hit their enemies...but it was only Basillio left standing.

"Better luck next time!" He laughs falling on his rear to breathe.

* * *

**Don't worry, Lon'qu will be okay.**

**Yeah...I'm not proud of this chapter, but hey, it is a long range fight with no objects in the way! I'n not good at writing battle scenes in that condition!**

**But yeah, Lon'qu lost because Basillio does a crap amount of damage to him, there is also that counter skill and as someone who haves a chance of activating astra, Lon'qu don't want to be someone who fights up close with him. So yeah, if there were no skills, then maybe Lon'qu would have won...I'm actually pretty sure of it. Where's Robin when you need him? XD **

**He would have explained things for me.**

**Up next- Inigo (as Hero) Vs Owain (As trickster) You see the reason for his strange class change later. :)**

**Join this forum so I can start doing OC vs OC please!**

forum/Fire-Emblem-Arena-Ferox-Action/157612/


	3. Chapter 3: Owain vs Inigo

**This was a request from someone. **

**AFeralFurry- Thanks, buddy! :D I try.**

**Cormag- Sorry you feel that way. Is it the short battles, or the lack of storyline? XD Either way, thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**

* * *

As Bady plays a fast paced song with his Violin. The woman about 30 paces between Inigo and Brady is shaking in fear. She got dared by her friends to volunteer in a little trick Inigo and Owain is about to preform. She regrets letting her pride take over her. The Bamboo on a plate which is on top of her head is starting to topple.

Inigo notices and warns her.

"Be careful, dear. If you let the bamboo fall, we going have to put back. Just relax." He try to calm her down. "This blade will never touch a hair as pretty as yours!"

Owain smirks as he ready his blade. "Hm! Now be amazed everyone! Watch our expert swordsmen ship as we slice the Bamboo into three perfect shapes. Behold our power, our grace, our-"

"Just do da damn act!" Brady yells.

Both Owain and Inigo focuses, then with one mighty leap, the seem to glide over the ground as they quickly approach the woman. Her eyes can be seen shutting tight between her blindfolds.

Inigo and Owain pass each other, swinging their swords towards the bamboo. The piece of grass flies in the air and the woman did not even realize that it happened. What she does notice, is the sound of three objects hitting the ground.

"You can release the blindfold now." Brady says impatiently.

The woman looks to the ground to see three pieces of bamboo...sliced almost perfectly.

The crowd cheers for the talents of the warriors.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Inigo says.

Money fills the hat sat next to Brady. As the crowd began to go away, Owain begins to praise himself.

"Looks like another job well done by yours truly!"

"Well, I helped as well, Owain." Inigo says.

"Oh! You too...Although your hand did lose it's balance during the slice just the smallest bit!"

"What? I cut the bamboo just as well as you did...no, better than you!"

"Here we go again..." Brady mumbles.

"Ha! As if your unsystematic attacks are anything like my superior, thought out moves! "

"When you say thought out, you don't mean the names do you...?"

"That matters not! My strikes cuts through anything in it's path with the power to ignore even friction! My sword sings with blood thirst as it-"

"Oh, please don't go on and on about how you do things you don't." Inigo says, rolling his eyes.

"Even if I could not, it will still be more than _double_ of what you can do!"

"Hmm...The classic speech on how you are better than me. Y'know, I bet you do that because you know that's just not true." He smirks.

"Want to prove that, chump!?"

"I don't need to prove I'm stronger than someone, I know I am. I mean, look at the one reclassing himself to learn the acrobat skill."

"W-well, like my father says, good warriors chase after more strength! When I learn this ability, I shall be as agile as a monkey!"

"Heheh... You already got it's characteristics down."

"Well, at least I don't give up on my dreams. What happened to 'having every girl swoon over your name' huh!?"

Lucina's words echos through Inigo's mind. _"I better not see you with another woman or you'll have to worry about **me** cutting you into bloody bits!" _

"I-I'm just not in the mood okay!?"

Brady looks around to see the crowd reappearing again. An idea hatches in his head.

"Hey Inigo, why'd don't you show'em who's boss, eh? It'll certainly make the girls more attracted to ya!"

"B-but, I want to show him who's better by being more mature!"

"And what have that got ya eh? More of his disrespect?"

"Well...uh..."

"Looks like your ability to stand up to yourself is worse that your ability to flirt!" A villager yells...he was probably present during another one of Inigo's sneaky attempt to flirt with a girl.

This convinces him. "Fine! But be warned, me time of traveling with you have made me more durable to your ridicules words."

"Lets test that theory!" Owain calls back!

* * *

Owain (Levin Blade "Forged and renamed Lightbreaker...") [12 MT, 90 HIT, 12 Critical]

[ATTACK 56, Hit rate 182, Avoid 90, Critical 35]

HP 80, Str 34, Mag 41, Skl 45, Spd 44, Lck 48, Def 30, Res 42

VS

Inigo (Silver Blade) [ 11 MT, 85 HIT, 0 Critical]

[ATTACK 58, Hit Rate 184, Avoid 99, Critical 25]

HP 80, Str 44, Mag 30, Skl 50, Spd 46, Lck 44, Def 39, Res 36

For some reason, the two did not draw their blades.

"I draw my blade with a flick of my wrist!" Yells Owain...without doing what he said he just did...

"I do the same, not caring about the risk!" Inigo yells back...once gain, not drawing his blade...

"I take my stance, staring into your cold eyes!"

"I make my pose, telling you to say your goodbyes!"

Owain HP 80

Attack: 25

Hit Rate: 83 (73 when Owain attacks first)

Critical: -

vs

Inigo HP 80

Attack: 28

Hit Rate: 82 (92 when Owain attacks first.)

Critical: -

"Choose the five skills you have that you will be using, fiend! My skills, I'll use to defeat you is Ignis, Avoid +10, Vantage, Swordfaire, and Astra!"

"Outdoor fighter, Patience, Sol, Luck +4. I don't really have any others that could be effective in a duel honestly."

"I hope you learned the moral of reclassing at times?"

"You wish! And by the way, this fight takes place out doors"

"Whatever you say, foe!"

**(WE...DON"T ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT THIS IS...er..._begin?_)**

"I rush towards you, activating the Sol ability! I-"

"Hey, you can't use a skill at the start of a duel!"

"I've done it in real life..."

"...Good point...Continue."

"I swing my blade towards the ugly neck that connects your body to your head!"

"I block the blade by the swat of the flat of mines! Jumping back with expertly somersaults and landing! My sword cloaks it self with green, ready to blast you into shreds!"

"Your skill my be fast, but I'm faster, especially if you are the one attacking!"

"I strike lightning into that dull armor. You may have dodge one, but the rest manages to hit the king of slacking!"

"No harm done, your strikes are no match for me, in fact, I use Sol again to counter that futile activity!"

"Only cowards uses other people's pain to weaken theirs, I shall show you the _true_ strength of my Destiny!"

"No one is scared of the puny blade, even if it is forged, its _still_ a pathetic sight!"

"What if I use Ignis, to empower the strength of its might?!"

"...Then, admittedly ...I might feel a little fright..."

"Then behold! This attack will be the least of your nightmares! The beautiful lighting, pink and mixed with petals, shoots towards you!"

"Your magic and strength combined may be powerful, but I can hold my ground, this is nothing new!"

"Heheh, you may have blocked it, but you look hurt, does someone needs a vulnerability?"

"Me beating you without such item is still a big possibility!"

"Not if my astra attacks knocks you on the ground, seated!"

"I stand up again yelling, 'I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!'"

"Then get up and fight with heart!"

"I'll shall do so, with an attack that tears you apart!"

"No sword shall tear me, I am the great Owain Dark!"

"You are a fool for your ego, even the strongest is not unbeatable!"

"Y'know, not trying to help you or anything, but the Sol attack is not exactly unrepeatable..."

"Be careful what you wish for, this strike will be the definition of devastating!"

"Then I shall counter with my final move, _AWAKENING!_"

Owain and Inigo stare at each other...then smiles. "Your a good swordsmen, friend. But at least I was able to stand against your way of speech."

"Heh, your a worthy foe, I'm glad to be your rival, together, we shall reach the peaks."

"So...Who won?" A villager asked.

"Don't ya see, that was a battle to the death between friends, it doesn't matter although it was Owain!" Brady yells, trying to hold back tears. The other two warriors starts to sob as well and the three huddle, crying over the gruesome...sorta...match that happened. Some of the audience walks away awkwardly, some put change into the hat before doing so, some called the three 'dorks' before leaving.

* * *

**Huh...**

**Anyway, I can't believe it's already been 11 days since I updated...Sorry guys, I wont forget again. XP**

**Next up is the first OC match in the Arena, Ray vs Grunt!**

**forum/Fire-Emblem-Arena-Ferox-Action/157612/**

**This was a very close match when I did the battle with the caculations. But if Owain did not have the vantage skill, Inigo probably would have won.**


End file.
